Musique et Noah
by Quarte Pique et Pile d'Idylle
Summary: "Musique et Noah réunis en un seul être. Petites vignettes sur la vie de Néa parmi les siens" ...Défi de Kyouyimina… Nea/Adam  Rating T pour scène très suggérées. Anti-Yaoistes et âmes chastes s'abstenir…


Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange

Disclaimers: J'ai beaucoup, énormément de choses dont un chat tyrannique et deux ordinateurs qui marchent quand ils le veulent bien, mais… Les personnages de -Man? Je…Je dois les avoir quelque part. Si si…

_Réponse au défi de Kyouyimina Miuya:_

_Couple: Comte Millénaire humain (plus communément nommé Adam)/Nea_

_Thème: « Je t'aime donc je te tue. »_

_Phrase à placer absolument: « C'est très, très mal partit… »_

_Road doit apparaître._

(toute ressemblance avec les fic de Kyou sont purement volontaires)

On se retrouve à la fin!

EnJoY

* * *

_J'ai… J'ai mal… Si mal…_

_Rouge… Sang…_

_A…Adam?…_

_Je vois son visage, son sourire fou…_

_Sourire… Comme… celui de ce jour…_

Le Comte Millénaire avait vu beaucoup de choses durant sa longue vie. Mais là…

Face à lui, debout, dans une pose assurée, se tenait un jeune homme avec une visage un peu étrange, la peau grise, les yeux dorés et les cheveux en bouclés voletant au rythme de sa respiration légère.

Un Noah.

Le numéro quatorze.

Le Quatorzième Noah, une erreur qui aurait dû être supprimée à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait que treize Noah. Souvent moins, jamais plus.

Longtemps, Adam se répèterait que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a perdu la partie contre le faux dieu.

Car sous la beauté la plus pure se cache le pire des poisons.

Il sourit doucement à l'autre.

« Jure-tu de me servir à jamais, toi et les suivants possesseurs de ta mémoire?

- Je le jure… Mon Prince. »

« Nea. »

Le nom, prononcé d'une voix douce et ferme fit se retourner le Musicien, dernier arrivé dans la famille Noah.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mon Prince? »

L'homme tenait un paquet de draps dans ses bras. Paquet qui se mit à hurler son mécontentement, pour la plus grande souffrance des deux hommes.

« Je viens de récupérer la Noah du Rêve. J'espère que tu sais changer les couches… »

Nea manqua de s'étrangler.

« Pardon?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me contenter de te demander de m'ouvrir une salle dans l'Arche qui ne soit accessible qu'à moi. »

Le Musicien acquiesça et effectua la demande d'Adam, peu pressé de jouer à la nounou pour les beaux yeux de son Prince. Quoique… Tout dépendait de ce qui accompagnait les beaux…

Nea interrompt brutalement son flot de pensées, priant pour que Wisely ne tombe pas dessus…

Si jamais il le faisait, il en entendrait parler durant des millénaires, à chacune de ses réincarnations…

« Hnn… A…Adam! »

Nea, bougea légèrement la tête sous les assauts de son Prince. Pris dans un tourbillon de feu et de plaisir, il ne prit même pas garde à une ombre dont les yeux brillaient un peu trop machiavéliquement pour être honnête.

« Nnh… Ad… WHAÏEUUUH! »

Le cri poussé par le pauvre Musicien fit sursauter Adam.

Il se releva légèrement, posant des yeux inquiets sur son amant qui pleurait en tenant sa pauvre main… elle même tenue par une dentition acérée rattachée à…

« Road… »

Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il? Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se retrouver tout les deux, Road arrivait et ils finissaient par s'occuper d'elle, bon gré, mal gré.

Et non, il n'était pas jaloux de cette gamine effrontée dont son amant s'occupait tout le temps. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine action. Il. N'était. Pas. Jaloux!

Évidemment.

Il soupira en observant Road babiller alors que Nea lui faisait la morale.

Pas jaloux.

Pas du tout.

C'est en plein repas que Nea eu ce que l'on appelle communément "la plus lumineuse idée du siècle" -en fait, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore différencié le tiroir des "idées lumineuses" et l'autre.

Depuis que Road était arrivée -cinq mois- et qu'il l'avait mis dans la confidence de son plan -à savoir: faire avouer à Adam ses sentiments pour lui-, il n'avait pas pu avoir une nuit complète, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Forcément, au bout d'un moment, ça commençait à dérégler le cerveau de notre bien-aimé Musicien.

Et donc, il avait eu une idée pseudo-lumineuse. En plein milieu de ce que le Comte appelait affectueusement un "repas de famille".

Road, assise juste à côté de lui, fixa un moment le sourire étrange et… sadique? de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère. Puis sa cible. Elle additionna deux et deux, divisa par l'âge du Prince, multiplia par le nombre de nuits blanches de Nea et obtint -grande coïncidence- l'évènement qui allait suivre.

Et dire que le Musicien souhaitait faire avouer ses sentiments au Prince.

C'était très, très mal partit.

Aussi lorsque la chaise vola droit dans la figure du Comte, elle eut la bonne idée de se réfugier loin. Comme qui dirait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU ME TROMPE AVEC ELLE! »

Le cri de Nea fit grincer des dents à Road. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait se faire embarquer dans une histoire impossible à cause de son grand frère.

« Mais… mais… Je te jure que Road n'a rien à voir avec…! »

Le Prince ne put pas terminer sa phrase, se prenant une montagne d'objets non-identifiés -Lulubell se posa la question de savoir ce que pouvait faire un canard en plastique dans une salle de réception- en pleine figure.

Road soupira. Elle le sentait, que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Ignorant les regards un peu étranges des autres Noah, elle se jucha sur les épaules de Wratha, lui tendant une sucette d'un air un peu absent.

Tout de même, c'était bizarre que le Comte pense à elle alors que Lulubell ou Bandum -qui étaient des jumelles- étaient beaucoup plus attirante -et surtout plus âgée!- que la gamine de huit ans.

Elle ordonna d'un geste le repli du reste du clan Noah qui n'était pas en train de se taper dessus -puisqu'en l'absence de Nea ou du Prince, c'était elle qui commandait de par son statut Noah.

Elle n'eut que le temps de fermer la porte avant qu'un corps ne se fasse plaquer brutalement contre.

Allongé contre Adam, Nea ronronnait de contentement. Non, il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre l'objectif premier de son plan -toujours le même depuis cinq mois- mais il avait au moins pu assouvir sa passion pour la première fois depuis quatre mois.

Et quatre mois à se doucher à l'eau froide et à ne jamais pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, c'est long.

Vraiment long.

Bon, vu le chantier qu'il avait mis dans cette salle lors de sa crise, il faudrait passer un certain temps à nettoyer -mais il y avait les akuma pour le faire, ce n'était pas un souci.

Il s'apprêta à se rendormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un peu, laissant passer les têtes des autres membres de son clan.

Il les fixa. Ils le fixèrent. Adam, réveillé par les mouvements brusques de son amant, les fixa.

« On… on va vous laisser, hein? »

Et Road referma la porte, manquant de laisser des bouts de ses frères et sœurs dans l'entrebâillement.

_Ce n'était… pas… comme ça que je le voulais, Adam…_

_Je…Je t'aime, tu sais?_

_Toi… aussi…?_

_Road…arrive… Ses cheveux… ils sont un peu étranges…_

_Pourquoi…pleure-t-elle…?_

_À bientôt…Road…_

_Adam… Ne… ne pars pas…_

_Adam… Adam…_

_Ad…_

_Ma… Mana…Allen…_

_Au même moment, un enfant naissait. Sur sa main gauche était incrustée une étrange croix verte et ses cheveux étaient blanc, aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait doucement en ce vingt-cinq décembre._

_Joyeux anniversaire… Allen…_

* * *

Voilà~ Défi terminé~

Kyou, tu vas me tuer en le lisant… J'ai tout réécrit XD

Si vous avez des défis à nous proposer, à l'une ou à l'autre, n'hésitez pas!

Reviews?


End file.
